NEW DAWN I'M SORRY IF IT'S REPEATED!
by Cristalchik
Summary: Nessie's life and love. Ft- Jacob Black and a surprise. I know, this summary sucks, but the story doesn't. I PROMISE! Quote from the story: "I loved him, more than a brother or a friend."
1. Chapter 1

**~New Dawn~**

**Based on Twilight Series By Stephenie Meyer**

**(Not my characters, but the storylines are mine)**

** -1-**

I lay in Edward's arms as we watched the sunrise through the window of our room. Everything was so different; it seemed like it was only yesterday

that we were facing death at the hands of the Volturi

as they tried to find a cause for killing my daughter, though it's been 4 years.

For a moment it seemed impossible that things had changed so quickly,

thanks in large part to Alice's search for Nahuel, another half human, half vampire child.

Yet a part of me was still expecting the Volturi to return

and take everything I loved away from me.

I couldn't help thinking this way,

I had my own opinion of the ancient ones and those were rooted inside me.

Another situation that needed some serious thought was Nahuel.

Though Edward had assured me that Nahuel's attention was for my well being and life,

in a sense, after giving birth to Renesmee; I couldn't help thinking that

there were more reasons behind his stares, particularly, when I had her in my arms.

I shook my head trying to remove all these thoughts from my mind.

"Nessie is safe" I told myself, and then chuckled.

It had gotten amazingly easy to grow fond of Jacob's nickname

when I wasn't focusing on gigantic sea serpents.

Edward was looking at me in my reverie and wrapped one arm around me comfortingly. "Are you alright?" he asked stroking my face with his free hand.

That was always enough to calm me.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just can't believe it's really over."

Relief pulsed through me as I spoke the words.

I remembered that everything _was_ fine and that we were all safe.

He held me in his arms; his even breathing always soothing to me, helped me to relax.

-2-

Suddenly there was a subtle knock at the door.

Edward smiled.

"Come in Nessie" he said in a tone of absolute peace.

She came into the room then, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning Momma.

Good morning _Papa_" she said, and then yawned.

She had grown in the last four years; she looked closer to a pre-teen now,

and that was good news. It meant that she was nearing maturity.

She would stop growing soon and our worries would end.

"How did you sleep Nessie?" I asked.

"_Good_" she replied yawning.

Edward pressed his lips together.

"_Hmm… It seems I'll have to talk to Jacob about how he speaks around her._"

He whispered disapprovingly in my ear.

I nodded serious for one second, and then I had to stifle laughter.

I didn't know if it was the peace I felt then,

but I couldn't help finding the situation a little funny.

I gestured for her to come to us; she smiled and crossed the room,

and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What would you like to do today?" Edward asked me, touching my face

and then looking at Nessie.

"I'd like to visit Charlie. It feels like ages have passed since I've seen him."

"Oh! Can I go? I want to see Grandpa!" she said eagerly.

Nessie was always enthusiastic when I mentioned Charlie.

She loved her grandfather so much, and Charlie was crazy about her too.

He was always eager to give her anything she wanted, as was the rest of the family.

We got him to believe that she had a rare medical condition,

which caused the rapid aging, and then we told him that through Carlisle's extensive tests, we knew she was stabilizing.

"We'll all go" Edward answered her.

-3-

I called Charlie to let him know we would be visiting him,

and he told me that Jacob was at the house too;

he seemed to have gotten over his aversion to the whole werewolf thing; Nessie would be happy to see him.

Though we could've walked to the house,

it wouldn't have made Charlie comfortable to see that.

He was excepting things better than I expected,

but I didn't want to push it and add to the stress,

so we took the Volvo and drove to the house.

As Edward knocked on the door, Nessie grabbed my hand.

_"Is Jake here?"_ she thought excited.

"Jacob is waiting for us" I told her.

She grinned widely.

I realized, by the smell of steak and spaghetti that Sue was here,

which meant Seth was here too, Edward would be happy get to see him.

I wasn't sure if Leah would be there; things had gotten a little easier with her,

but only just. She still had her reservations towards us, though she seemed resigned,

if not willing to make peace with us.

Nessie had made friends with her though, a surprise to everyone but me;

she had everyone wrapped around her fingers

and I knew that _she_ at least, would be able to smooth out that rough relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

-4-

Charlie was at the door before we knocked; I guessed someone had given him a heads up.

He held his arms out embracing me, shook Edward's hand,

and then held his arms out again for his granddaughter.

She smiled her dazzling smile and wrapped her arms around him.

"How are you Nessie?" Charlie asked her.

"I'm fine grandpa, and you?" she asked sweetly, hugging him gently.

"I'm fine thank you." Charlie replied.

"Nessie?" Jake called yawning from the couch in the handkerchief sized living room.

She smiled widely and walked inside the house; the three of us walked in behind her.

She ran into his arms as soon as she saw him. Jacob held her tightly in his arms

so she wouldn't hurt herself and they started laughing.

He'd spend hours with her, doing anything and everything she wanted,

and he never grew tired or bored with whatever she came up with.

-5-

"Bells" Charlie called from the living room

"Can you come here for a minute? I need to talk to you."

Edward came with me, I didn't understand his expression, it seemed… amused?

We went to the kitchen and found Charlie sitting on a chair with Sue at his side,

looking hesitant, she griped his hand tightly, she seemed nervous.

"What is it dad?" I asked suspicious, looking at Sue's expression.

He cleared his throat. "Bella, I… _We_ have some news for you" he said,

looking at her.

There was an awkward pause, and I noticed her taking a deep breath.

"Go on…" I encouraged.

"Congratulate us Bells, Sue and I got married."

I smiled, they'd eloped. "I guess I'm not surprised… I'm happy for you both."

I was happy that Charlie had found someone to share his life with,

and I was also happy for Sue moving on with her life after Harry.

I _was_ a little hesitant when I thought about what this meant though,

having Leah as a step sister…

Seth, I had no problems with, I got along great with him, but not with _Leah_.

But I was resigned; as long as Charlie was happy, I couldn't object.

I would avoid Leah as best I could, to minimize problems.

-6-

We left Charlie's soon after, claiming a school shopping trip for Nessie. She was alight, but her face fell suddenly and she sighed

when she realized that the school story was only that.

She'd been begging us to send her to school;

she'd grown tired of the structure around her everyday. We couldn't risk it though, what with her speeding growth.

She was pouting all the way home.

"Nessie… I'm sorry we lied, but you know why you can't go to school" I told her.

She nodded glumly, and went to her room.

Edward and I looked at each other, we hated seeing Nessie unhappy.

Suddenly, I got an idea.

"We're only worried because of exposure, right?" I asked deep in thought.

"Yes… what are you thinking love?" Edward asked intently.

"I was thinking, what if we sent her to the Quileute School, with Jacob and the others? There wouldn't be a risk there because they already know."

He pursed his lips considering. "That could work, and Jacob would look after her."

-7-

We called Nessie into the living room; she looked like she was trying to put on an act,

but we could see that she was still upset.

"Nessie, we wanted to talk with you" I said, trying to hide my smile,

but I was not successful.

She noticed this and looked at me curiously. "Yes mom?"

I looked to Edward and he continued.

"Nessie, your mother and I have agreed that you are ready for school."

Her eyes widened immediately, she all but screamed with delight.

"You'll go to the Quileute High school; you'll be with Jacob,

and the rest of your friends" he said smiling.

"_High School?_" she asked, warily.

"Well yes. You're too advanced for elementary or even junior high, don't worry,

they know you" I told her.

"Ok" she said and smiled, "I have to tell Jake!"

She ran off to the living room for the phone to call him.


	3. Chapter 3

-8-

"Hey Billy, is Jacob there?" I asked excited.

"Yeah, I'll get him."

He came to the phone quickly. "Nessie, what is it,

Billy said you sounded excited about something."

"I _am_ excited; mom and dad told me the _greatest_ news, I can go to school Jake!"

"That's great Ness; where are they sending you?"

"That's the best part; they're enrolling me in the Quileute high school!"

"You're kidding! I can't believe it…"

"It's true! I couldn't believe it myself at first,

but they're telling the truth, I know it." I said fervently.

"Well, that's awesome; I can't wait to have you here!"

I blushed, but didn't understand why; my maturity must be tied to all aspects of my life, emotional as well as physical.

But that still didn't explain why I felt this way. _Jacob's alwa__ys been there for me, but__ as my protector, my best friend._

Suddenly, I felt a whole new range of emotions, or was it only one emotion, so intense, that it _felt_ like many.

I understood love like I felt for my parents; pure, and thankful.

This love I felt for Jacob, felt pure too, but I also felt need entangled with it,

a need to always be at his side.

"Ok, well... that's my big news; I have to go now Jake, I'll talk to you later ok?" I said, hurrying to get off the phone.

"Ok, talk to you later."

I hung up with him and went to my room.

-9-

I felt too embarrassed to talk with my mother about it,

so I decided to talk with my aunts instead.

But knowing that Aunt Rose and Jake weren't on the best terms;

I went straight to Aunt Alice.

"What is it Nessie, you look sick, are you ok?" she asked me.

I _felt_ sick, but in a good way, like butterflies were fluttering in my stomach.

"I need to tell you something, Aunt Alice" I said, looking at my hands.

She frowned. "What's wrong Nessie?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just… _I think I'm in love._" I said in a hushed voice.

"What, _with who_?" she asked in a tone that confused me.

I thought she'd be worried or concerned, but she sounded strangely… curious?

"Um…" I said and took a deep breath. "Jacob."

She gasped, and then I _knew_ I'd made a mistake.

"Nessie, I can't say that I knew this would happen, but I _did_ have a feeling. You and Jake have been inseparable from the very beginning;

did you talk with your mom about it?"

"No. I don't know how to tell her, or dad… _Help me tell them Aunt Alice, please?_"

I begged her.

She smiled; she was happy to be in on a secret. "Sure, I'll help… Wait!"

"What?"

-10-

"_Does Jacob know, have you told him?_" she asked excited.

"No, he doesn't know, and I don't think I'll tell him." I replied with sudden sadness.

"Why not?", she asked warily.

"Because… he's not interested in me, I'm like a sister to him." I told her, and it surprised me how much it affected me; there were tears in my eyes now.

She hesitated and then said "Nessie, you need to know something,

Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

"Yes. I heard mom say once that Jake told her it was like love at first sight.

But what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, wiping the tears away

with the back of my hand.

"Well, when you were a baby… Jake imprinted on you."

I gasped and then fell silent; I didn't know what to say.

"Nessie, are you ok? Maybe I shouldn't have told you…"

"No, thank you for telling me"

I was in shock. _Jake imprinted on me?!_

I wanted an explanation about this, and I was _going_ to get it from him.

I decided to go to his house and talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

-11-

I got to the house soon; I walked pretty fast, and heard him coming to the door.

I was too confused to put my usual smile on my face.

When he opened the door, I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, his body was wet,

and his hair was loose and glistening from his shower.

I gasped; I'd never seen him like this, and I had to concentrate to keep from falling down.

"Hey Nessie, what's up, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine; I just need to talk to you." I said, looking at his face and distracted by his midnight eyes.

"Well, come in then" he told me smiling.

We went to his living room and sat on the sofa.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked me.

"Yes, some water please."

I didn't really like water, but I needed something to calm me down.

He went to the kitchen and got two glasses, and set one in front of me.

"Thanks" I said and then blushed when our fingers touched around the glass.

"So, I hear I have a new schoolmate" he said smiling.

"Yes, my parents told me just a little while ago, I'm very excited."

"I'm glad, though I don't know what the big deal is, school is really _boring_."

I laughed, but then I remembered why I'd come here, I needed answers.

"Um Jake, I have to ask you about something."

"Yeah?"

"See, I was talking with Aunt Alice, and she told me something that surprised me."

"What'd she say?" he asked with strong curiosity.

"She… told me that you imprinted on me?"

He became still then, and stopped breathing.

-12-

"Jake?" I asked, nudging him.

"…its true Nessie, I imprinted on you when you were a baby.

I talked it over with Bella and Edward, and decided that I would wait for you,

till you could make your own decision about me, in being just a friend or something more."

I gasped; this was a lot to take in. "_I don't know what to say Jake._"

He became thoughtful then.

"What is it?" I asked trying to figure out his expression.

"Nothing"

"Then why do you look sad, is it anything I can help with?"

"You _could_…" he said looking into my eyes.

"_How, __tell me__…_" I said, loosing myself in his eyes again.

He scooted closer to me on the sofa then;

I could feel his even breathing, and my heart, beating so fast,

that I couldn't even count out the beats.

He leaned in, placing his lips on mine, and then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I jumped at first, but then, as he began to kiss me, I felt myself relax.

-13-

Kissing him felt natural to me; the heat that rolled off him didn't bother me at all,

it felt comfortable, and I felt safe and protected in his arms.

Soon though, too soon, we had to stop to catch our breath.

I looked at him; his cheeks were flushed, and I felt like mine were too.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"I am _not_ apologizing for kissing you"

"_I wasn't asking for an apology_" I said breathless "_I was going to ask _

_where that came from…_"

He looked into my eyes then. "I've always loved you Ness, _you know that_.

But I've had to wait, for you to be ready for me to be in your life

as more than just a _nanny_…"

We laughed, though I didn't think his suffering for so long was funny;

first with my mom, and now with me…

But there is a big difference between the two;

I loved him, more than a brother or a friend.

"So… what happens now?" I asked after a while.

"Hmm… we should probably tell everybody" he said, grinning widely.

I stiffened; I knew _most_ of them would accept this, maybe even be happy about it,

but I wasn't so sure about the rest of my family, well, about one person really.

He took my hand then and held it tightly. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

I relaxed a little.

He went to get changed and then we walked to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

*Hope everyone's liking my story. Please review, thanks :)

-14-

We took our time as we walked; the forest felt peaceful and quiet,

but I still had my worries in the back of my mind.

I took a deep breath as we reached the cottage; suddenly, I had a bad feeling.

Mom and Dad met us at the door; mom lit up when she saw the expression on Jacob's face, he looked like he'd just won the lottery.

"Bella, Edward… we have some news for everybody" Jacob said with a huge grin.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get in here!" mom said excited.

I laughed.

Everyone was already in the living room, waiting for the news.

We sat on the sofa, mom at my side, and dad came to Jacob's, showing their support.

"Ok, so, we have some news for everyone." I said.

The room went silent; I saw faces of anticipation, of excitement,

and of _total_ disapproval too.

"It's happened, ladies and gentlemen, she loves me" Jacob declared, and I smiled.

The looks on their faces were priceless;

like we'd just given them the best news ever, all but one.

Aunt Rose, who'd been standing by the door, left then; the look on her face

was a mixture of disappointment and determination,

she was planning something, I knew it, I just didn't know what that was.

But it couldn't be anything good, not with _that_ look in her eyes.

Mom and dad looked at me then, with satisfied expressions.

"We're happy for you both" Dad said.

"Thanks guys" Jacob said, smiling hugely.

"Yes, thanks mom, thanks dad… but where did Aunt Rose go?"

"Aww… who knows, but she'll be fine; the girl can take care of herself."

Uncle Emmet said.

"Yeah…" Aunt Alice chimed in. "_Except_ for the fact that she just disappeared;

I can't see her anymore."

_That_ wasn't good; no one tried to even guess what she was up to though.

We just gave up, guessing that she'd come back when she wanted to.

-15-

The fact that she left _alone_ was a reassurance; she'd never leave Uncle Emmet behind,

if she wanted to leave permanently, she'd have taken him with her.

This whole situation had taken a lot out of me, so I told mom

I'd be in my room resting for a while.

When I got to my room, I noticed a folded piece of paper on my dresser.

_Renesmee_

_JACOB?! Why? I can't just stand by and let you mess your life up like this._

_I have to make you see sense; I'll be back as soon as I can._

_I love you_

_Aunt Rose_

I looked at the letter, over and over again. Trying to guess what she meant about _making me see sense._

I went to mom then, and showed her the note.

She showed it to everyone, and they all wondered about what Aunt Rose could be doing.

The days passed and we still hadn't heard anything from her.

Esme started to worry, as did Uncle Emmet, but he worried only a little.

"Where do you think she could be?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she's alright. Rosalie is strong enough to handle anything"

he replied.

-16-

I was getting even more worried now.

Everyone encouraged me to forget about the situation, for at _least_ a couple of hours;

Jake agreed.

"Come on, let's get out of here, come to my house" he told me smiling.

I couldn't resist him when he smiled; I agreed, and we headed to La Push in the Rabbit.

"Leah's at the house, she let me know she'd be stopping by to visit."

"That's great! It feels like ages since I've seen her." Leah and I had become great friends, despite her rocky relationship with my mom.

"Hey Leah!" I called when we got to the house, I was happy to see her.

"Hey Nessie!" she said and then came and hugged me.

"I have the best news Leah; my parents are letting me come to your school!"

"That's great Ness, but aren't you missing something?" she asked

and then looked between Jake and me expectantly.

"Oh! Sorry…" I said and laughed.

Leah knew what had happened between Jake and me, because of the connection between the wolves, I blushed.

"Yeah Leah; Ness and I are a couple now, there, you happy?" he told her

and then smiled at me.

She beamed.

"Absolutely; it's about time!" she said and we all laughed.

"What's all the excitement about?" Billy called, coming down the hall.

"Hey Billy" I said.

"Hey Nessie, so, what's going on?"

"Well… Jake and I are officially a couple." I said, holding Jacob's hand.

Billy smiled.

"That's great kids; I hope you know I'm pullin' for you."

"Thanks Billy" I said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks dad"

The hours sped by and soon it was time for me to be headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

-17-

Jake drove; I loved being in his car, the roar of its engine was comforting to me.

When we got to my house, he got out of the car too.

"Still not tired of me yet?" I asked and laughed.

He looked at me incredulous. "How could I ever get tired of you? I love you."

"I love you too" I said and started kissing him.

Then we heard someone clear her throat; my aunt was back.

"Hey Aunt Rose" I said, a little embarrassment in my tone.

"Hello Renesmee" she said her tone severe from what she'd seen.

Suddenly, I saw someone in the trees.

"Who's there?" I called to the person.

"It's no one" she said evasively.

Jacob growled under his breath and I knew something was wrong.

"Come on, let's get inside" she told me, grabbing my arm

and looking at Jake like he wasn't invited.

I looked at him, trying to free my arm from my aunt's grip.

"It's ok Nessie, I'll come back tomorrow" he told me sweetly,

but I could tell that _something_ was bothering him.

"Ok, I love you"

"I love you _more_" he said and I smiled.

"_Come on Renesmee_" Aunt Rose said in a frustrated tone, pulling me by my arm,

and not even looking in his direction.

I got one last glimpse of him as he got in his car and drove away.

-18-

"Aunt Rose, _what is your problem_?" I asked angrily,

ripping my arm from her hands, when we were inside.

"I don't have a problem, Renesmee" she said evasively.

"_It's Nessie_" I said stubbornly.

"I call you by your _real_ name, Renesmee; Nessie is just a stupid nickname."

"It's not stupid, Jacob gave me that name!" I said defensive.

"I rest my case." she said waving her hand dismissively.

"But that's not important right now; I ran into an old friend of yours while I was away." she said and smiled.

"An old friend?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you remember Nahuel, don't you?"

"_You went looking_ _for him?!_" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. I told you, I have to make you see sense."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?!"

Suddenly, mom, dad and everyone else was outside.

"What's going on here?" dad asked. "What's with all the shouting?"

"Nothing, Renesmee and I were just having a discussion" she said composed.

I ran into mom's arms then, and started crying from the anger I felt.

"What's wrong Nessie?" she asked, trying to comfort me, but I pulled away from her.

I walked off inside the house, too angry to speak to anyone, and went straight to my room.

Even though I tried my hardest not to hear them talking, I still _could_.

-19-

"_Nahuel, what are you doing here?__"_ dad asked.

"_Rosalie said that there was a problem with Renesmee _

_and asked if I could come and help.__"_

"_Help with what?_" mom asked.

There was a short silence then.

"_Rosalie, you didn't_…" dad said.

"_I had to do something; she's getting in too deep with the dog_!"

"_Rosalie_" Esme reproached.

"_No, I won't apologize for helping her_" Aunt Rose said defensively.

I buried my head in my pillows, trying to drown out the conversation.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Aunt Alice asked, looking through a crack in the door.

I nodded, wiping tears from my eyes.

She sat down next to me and put her arm around me comfortingly.

"How can I help, Nessie?"

"Could you try talking some sense into Aunt Rose?" I asked sarcastically,

I knew _no one_ could do that, not even Uncle Emmet…

"Yeah… try asking for something that's actually _possible_" she said,

echoing my thoughts.

"I love him Aunt Alice; I love Jake with all my heart. I can't be apart from him…"

I said and started to cry.

"Nessie, no one ever said you had to listen to Rosalie" she said, shaking her head.

"She's just operating on a prejudice toward the wolves, but that doesn't mean

she can force you to do anything you don't want to, she's not your mother.

Come on, I'll take you out for some ice cream, what do you say?"

I smiled and agreed, no for the ice cream, but for the chance to get out of the house.

"_And we'll pick Jake up too_" she mouthed, so Aunt Rose couldn't hear.

I grinned widely.

-20-

When we got outside, Aunt Rose was right behind us and Esme was behind her.

"_And_ _where_ _are_ _you_ _two_ _going_?" Aunt Rose asked furious.

"I'm taking Nessie out for some ice cream." Aunt Alice answered coolly.

Aunt Rose looked at me suspiciously then.

"Rosalie…" Esme said reproving, and Aunt Rose let out a sigh of frustration.

Aunt Alice grinned victorious at me, and I smiled hugely at her.

Suddenly Nahuel appeared.

"Hello Renesmee"

"Hello Nahuel, how are you?" I asked distracted. I was thinking of meeting Jacob, that's _all_ I wanted to do right now, Aunt Alice was already in her car.

"I'm fine thank you, and you?"

"I'm fine thanks, in a bit of a hurry though" I said, anxious to be gone already.

"You're going to meet the wolf?" he asked.

"It's none of your business, but yes, so if you'll excuse me…" I said moving past him.

"Wait" he said and grabbed my arm "Don't be mad, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Alright, but let me go please" I said, but he didn't listen to me.

"Renesmee, you should listen to your aunt, the wolf is not one of us."

As he said this, his grip on my arm got tighter. "Ouch, you're hurting me!"

-21-

"_Let go of her_." Jacob said, coming out from the trees.

His voice sounded threatening; I'd never heard him talk like that before…

Nahuel released me and I ran into Jacob's arms.

I didn't know why, but I started crying as soon as I reached him.

"_It's ok Nessie, I'm here_" he whispered to me soothingly.

"I'm sorry" I told him and then I felt a pain in my arm as I was hugging him.

He felt me stiffen and took my arm to look at it.

"_You jerk, you hurt her_" he said through his teeth.

Nahuel came forward suddenly; he reached for me but then fell back,

with a look of regret in his eyes.

"_It's fine Nahuel,__ you didn't mean for this to happen_…" I said through my teeth

and clutching my arm closer to me.

Aunt Alice came to us then.

"What's going on here?" she asked,

eyeing Nahuel suspiciously and _that_ was weird, she got along with everybody…

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at me.

"_Oh, it's nothing, don't worry Alice_" Nahuel said, but he sounded worried.

I looked at him annoyed.

"Ok…" she said, but from the look on her face, I could tell she didn't believe him.

"We'll be inside in a minute" I told her.

She nodded to me and walked inside.

"Nahuel, what _exactly_ do you want?" I asked irritated.

"I just want to talk to you" he said innocently.

"Ok… let's talk" I said, planting my feet on the ground.

"I was hoping we could speak privately."

"_Fine_" I said, still irritated.

Jacob looked at me suddenly, and I touched his cheek.

_I'll only be a few minutes and maybe after this he'll leave us alone_. I thought and smiled.

I didn't know if it'd be that easy, but it was worth a try.

-22-

Jacob left then, with an uneasy expression on his face, and I looked at Nahuel.

"Ok, you got what you wanted, now_ what is it?__" _I asked rudely, but I didn't care.

"Please, don't be angry. I came here as a favor to your aunt,

not to make you uncomfortable."

I sighed; I could never stay mad at anyone, even if they deserved it a little.

"Ok, what did you want to say to me?"

"Renesmee, I don't think the wolf is a good idea…"

"That's none of your business Nahuel,

I love Jacob and I don't care who has a problem with that."

"Your aunt was right, you _are_ headstrong."

"_I have to go now_" I said irritated, and he grabbed my arm again.

I looked at him incredulous.

-23-

"Don't go, I'm sorry I hurt you before"

I sighed "_What do you want Nahuel?_"

He came closer to me then and I wasn't expecting it.

"Renesmee, I would like you to consider me as part of your life."

I was dumbstruck. "_What?_"

"From the moment I met you 4 years ago, I've wanted to be near you,

but I didn't understand why.

When your aunt came to find me and told me that you needed me,

it all became clear, every strange emotion, every thought,

and I knew I should come to see you."

"What are you saying?" I asked, though deep down I knew,

I just couldn't believe it.

"I don't know, I don't understand this emotion; it's not like the love I feel for Huilen,

it's stronger."

"_You love me_?" I gasped. "Nahuel, I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, but I love Jacob,

and he loves me. I would never hurt him that way; it would kill him and me too."

"_Would that be such a bad thing?_" he asked in a resentful tone.

That did it, I was furious. "_Listen, I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings,_

_but don't say things like that about Jacob, unless you want to loose my friendship too._"

I walked off then, and I didn't care that I left him alone.

All I felt was the need to find Jake, to see his face and feel his arms around me.

I started running then; I felt that, the sooner I saw his face, the better.


	7. Chapter 7

-24-

Then I remembered the cell phone my parents had given me for my birthday

and smiled as I pulled it out.

Thankfully, Jake was the one to answer. "_Hello?_"

"Hey Jake, I'm coming over ok?"

"_Sure_" he replied in a defeatist tone.

I hated that I'd made him feel that way. I ran as fast as I could; wanting to see Jake helped me move my feet faster, even though I was getting tired.

Usually, I looked around me as I ran through the forest; it was so green and lively,

but right now, all I wanted was to reach Jake's house.

As I ran, I felt butterflies in my stomach, I was nervous.

When I got to the red barn house, the butterflies multiplied by the millions,

and the hairs on my arms rose as I reached for the door bell.

He answered on the first ring,

the expression on his face looked like he was going to be sick;

I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around him.

It took a minute, but I felt him wrap his arms around me, and bury his face in my hair.

He invited me inside, and then I hugged him again.

I felt him trembling and I had to look up at him.

"Jake?" I asked, putting my hands on his face.

"_I won't give you up Ness, I can't_" he said, looking intently into my eyes.

"No one said you had too" I said, touching his cheek.

-25-

He came closer to me then, tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear

and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

The heat was everywhere, and I felt as it brightened my cheeks.

His lips crushed mine with an urgency I'd never felt before.

One arm stayed locked around my waist, while the other, he knotted in my hair.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him, never wanting to let him go.

The room around me was spinning, and as I began to loose my footing,

he held me tighter in his arms.

"_Are you ok?_" he asked, gasping.

"_I'm just a little dizzy, that's all_" I said, gasping too.

He smiled and put his lips to mine again.

After a while he picked me up in his arms and started carrying me,

but I didn't know where.

He lowered me gently onto a bed; his scent was everywhere here,

and I realized we were in his room.

"_Jake…_" I said, finally able to break free from his lips and trying to control my breathing.

He stopped abruptly.

"_I'm sorry Nessie, I thought I could control myself_" he said breathing hard, and the sound made me blush.

He put his hand on my cheek, and said "_We don't have to think about this now; _

_you know I only want to make you happy. I'll go along with whatever you decide._"

His voice sounded huskier than usual, the sound of it gave me goose bumps.

"Can I ask for some time?" I asked; though it was last thing I wanted.

"Whatever you want Ness" he said and smiled, but I could tell it was half hearted.

I nestled myself in his arms, and soon fell asleep.

-26-

When I awoke, the sun was setting, I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, touching my face, I smiled.

"It's getting late, I should get back home." I said reluctantly.

He smiled at my tone. "Ok, I'll take you home."

He grabbed a leather jacket and a blanket from his closet.

When we got outside, he put his jacket on, and then wrapped the blanket around me.

We were riding in his car then, and I noticed that he seemed quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"_I'm thinking about how close I came to killing that…_"

I took his hand then, anxious to make him forget.

"It's ok, I'm not hurt anymore, see?" I said, waving my arm in front of him.

"That's good, I hate to see you in pain" he said and held me closer to him "but

I'd still like to kick the snot out of him."

I flinched at the thought of them fighting each other; I didn't want that happening ever.

"You can't! I don't want that, I don't want to loose you…"

He smiled.

"_Nice to see you have so much confidence in me_" he said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it that way… I meant that, just thinking about you fighting him is too much for me, I don't want that to happen."

"Ok Ness, I won't fight him if that's what makes you happy, but I won't resist if he hurts you again."

"He won't, I'll stay away from him. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Are you sure about that? He's your friend Ness; I don't want to be…"

I placed my hand over his mouth. "If he can't accept that I love _you, _then he can't be my friend."

-27-

We got to my house then, I kissed him goodnight and watched as he drove away.

Mom and dad were in the living room when I got inside, waiting for me to get home I guessed; they smiled when they saw me.

"Did you have a nice time? Is everything ok with Jake?" mom asked.

"Yes, and yes, everything's fine now. Great actually" I grinned.

"That's good"

Then the previous hours came back into mind. "Where's Nahuel?"

"He left, but he gave us this to give to you. He told us only you could read it, so here" dad said, handing me a letter.

Suddenly, I felt like the day had taken a bigger toll on me than I'd realized.

"Well, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to bed now… Goodnight." I yawned.

"Ok sweetie, goodnight" mom said.

"Goodnight Nessie" dad told me and I walked off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**-28-**

Once I was in my room, I locked my door, which was weird to me because I never did that, and then I went to bed.

I fell asleep quickly, despite the adrenaline that was still in my veins

from being with Jacob.

After a couple hours sleep though, I started feeling like someone was watching me. I closed my eyes tighter, trying to ignore the feeling, but it just grew stronger.

I opened one eye and glanced out the window; gasping when I saw a shadow from the outside.

I growled, but then the shadow became familiar, it was Jacob. He was sitting on a tree branch, looking at me through my window.

I went to the window, and opened it a little.

"_What are you doing here Jake?_" I asked, sleepily.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think I'd wake you. I just had to come and make sure you were ok"

"_At 5 am?_" I yawned, glancing at the clock on my nightstand.

He laughed.

"Yeah well, I wanted to catch you asleep. You look so beautiful when you're sleeping"

he said, tugging a stray curl behind my ear.

I blushed and he chuckled.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing inside my room.

"Of course"

He jumped in, landing on the balls of his feet. Even though he hadn't made any noise, I was sure my parents had heard him; he read this on my expression.

"Don't worry; Edward knows I'm here, he read my intensions this afternoon."

I sighed, relieved that I wouldn't have to face an inquisition later.

"Oh!" I said, remembering Nahuel's letter.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, Nahuel left this for me to read and I almost forgot about it."

"You don't have to read that now, read it tomorrow… or later today I guess"

He took the letter from my hands, put it on my nightstand and wrapped his arms around me.

That was all it took for me to forget about the letter, and focus on him.

**-29-**

We were quiet for awhile, happy just to be in each other's arms. At sunrise, we sat on my mom's old rocking chair, and watched the sky turn colors.

After a while, I felt his eyes on me and I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Just thinking…"

"About what?"

"There's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time."

"Ok, what is it?" I asked, straightening up.

"Do you love me?"

"_You know I do_" I whispered.

He picked me up off of his lap then, sat me on the chair, and kneeled on the floor.

I was confused until I saw him pull a small box from his pocket.

He opened it, and inside was a simple thin band with two sapphire hearts.

I gasped and he smiled.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I've been waiting for you my entire life, and I love you more than anything in this world… Will you marry me?"

I'm pretty sure I was silent for more than ten seconds before I snapped out of the shock.

"_Nessie_?" he asked, nervous because I'd lowered my head. "_It doesn't have to be now; it can be whenever you want. I just wanted the question out there in the open._"

"…Yes, I will marry you" I answered once I could breath.

The grin that came to his face was victorious as he placed the ring on my finger.

**-30-**

Mom and dad burst though the door as soon as dad heard my reply, both with smiles on their faces.

I giggled, more out of nervousness than anything. Jacob felt it when I stiffened in his arms and he chuckled.

I relaxed at the sound, knowing that everything was fine when I was in his arms.

"Congratulations Nessie honey!" Mom said.

"Yes. We're happy for you both" Dad said, with a smile.

"Thanks mom, dad"

"Yeah, thanks guys"

Out of nowhere, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were at my door.

Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were nowhere to be found in this happy group, but it didn't surprise me at all.

And even though it hurt me that she couldn't be happy for me, I found that it didn't matter so much, because I had the support of the rest of my family.

"If you think I'm going to let you pull a wedding together without my help, your are sadly mistaken."

I sighed, but only _pretending_ resignation. Truth was, I wanted her help, because I felt I had no idea what to do.

"Of course you can help Aunt Alice, and you too Esme" I said, looking from one to the other. "I wouldn't plan my wedding without you… I need you both."

Aunt Alice's grin was dazzling as she heard this. "_I'm so happy you don't have problems with parties like your mother_" she sighed.

"Hey, I let you plan my wedding too" mom said in her own defense.

"Only after begging" Alice put in. "I almost had to strain you to a chair so you'd let me"

We all laughed, as they retold the story, each from their prospective.

**-31-**

"Aunt Alice…" I said, after they'd finished.

"Yes Nessie?" she asked, grinning widely from how excited she was.

Jake looked at me then and knew what I was thinking about. "Take your time with the planning Alice.

We've decided on a long engagement so there's no need to rush."

She nodded and smiled.

I looked at him confused. "_We_ have?"

He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

_Yeah, because I__ know how much this means to you, and because I __don't want Edward__ to go nuts and kill me_

Dad laughed when he heard this

"Surprisingly… no I wouldn't have, you're like a brother to me Jacob.

_And __now you'll be my son in law_" he said laughing.

"So, when were you planning on having the wedding?" mom asked.

I looked at Jake and then back to her "We haven't really…"

"September 10th" he said decidedly.

"_You want to get married on my birthday_" I gasped.

He smiled.

"Sure. It's also one of the most important to me, the day you came into my life."

Tears were forming in my eyes now, I was so happy, nothing could dampen these times for me.

But why did I feel like I was going to end with my foot in my mouth?


	9. Chapter 9

**-32-**

Everything was perfect, well… almost everything. Aunt Alice, Esme and mom got started on planning, the minute we gave them the news. _Shockingly_, Aunt Rose wanted nothing to do with it.

The three took care of everything though. I'd asked mom why she was so excited about this party, when she was never a party type of person.

"Well, it's not a party for _me_, for one thing, and second I want this day to mean as much to you as my wedding to your father meant to me. 

_Even if I realized that afterwards_" she said, whispering at the end.

From the corner of my eye I saw Aunt Alice smile.

"I knew it would, I told you didn't I?" she said with a cocky smile on her lips.

"Yes, you did. Thank you for that day, even if I don't remember it that well. Edward helps by telling me about it every night,

and by showing me the photo album too."

"Oh, I love that photo album! You looked beautiful that day mom. I hope I look half as good as you on my wedding day."

Jacob walked over to me then, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"_You'll look as beautiful as you already are_" he whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"And with me dressing you and doing your make up, you're going to be gorgeous!"

Aunt Alice told me.

**-33-**

I shared my mother's views on simplicity up to a point, and Aunt Alice agreed.

Jacob and I agreed to get married on First Beach, but I would go all out on my dress,

and decorations, allowing Aunt Alice freedom to her creativity.

This would take months to put together, fitting my plan for a long engagement.

During this time, Jacob and I would spend as much time as we could with each other.

One night though, he told me the pack wanted to meet up with him.

I worried, until I saw dad smile conspiratorially.

Later he told me it was all a ploy for a bachelor party.

Then I noticed that Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were gone too.

"They went to Jacob's party too. You know how your uncles can't refuse a party…" Dad told me. "And they'll probably want to throw him

anotherparty closer to the wedding" he said, shaking his head.

**-34-**

Uncle Emmett and Jasper got home at about 2 in the morning.

When I asked them where Jacob was, they said they'd left him at his house and that he immediately crashed on the couch.

"Don't worry; we carried him to his bed." Uncle Jasper told me when he felt me worry about Jake sleeping uncomfortably.

"_Ok_" I sighed.

"And he was still breathing when we got him there" Uncle Emmett put in.

"Uh… thanks"

He laughed his booming laugh when I answered.

I yawned.

"Nessie, you should go to bed sweetheart" Esme said.

"Yes, go to sleep sweetie" mom agreed.

I nodded, feeling the drowsiness try to pull me under.

"Goodnight everyone" I said and then went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**-35-**

I'd told my mom, aunt and grandmother that I really didn't need a bachelorette party, especially one so soon.

Really though? I was terrified of what they could come up with, Aunt Alice particularly. I knew she had a tendency to go a bit overboard,

and I didn't want to imagine what she could come up with.

She brought the subject up one day while we were hunting.

"So, what do you want to do for your party?"

"My party…?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Your bachelorette party, silly"

"Oh, I don't need one really… is it ok if we skip it?"

"But…" she said, preparing her pouting face. The one she used to get her way every time.

I held my hand up to stop her. "Aunt Alice, I gave you my wedding to plan… Is it too much to ask to skip the parts I don't think are necessary?"

She sighed resigned.

"You're right… Ok, no bachelorette party, but what do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "Let's think about it later ok?"

She nodded, and we concentrated on our hunt then.

**-36-**

Aunt Alice had decided to go deeper into the meadow to scout for some deer.

{I stayed in the in the clearing, knowing something would come if I was patient enough….

Suddenly, I heard a rustling of bushes.

I was already in my hunting crouch, when I caught the scent.

It wasn't one I was expecting though, it smelled like… me.

_Nahuel_, I realized, with an inexplicable stab of fear running though me.

I shouldn't be afraid of him… so why the sudden urge to run away from this place, to run to my family?

"Hello Renesmee" he said.

"_Hello_" I replied and my voice shook, weird…

"Could we talk for a minute?" he asked innocently, but I could tell something was off, that this wasn't his usual way of being, not with me at

least…}

**-37-**

{He began to step toward me, seeming more like a predator than anything to me.

But before he could get too close, arms encircled me and a rag was put to my face.

As I inhaled, I noticed the scent was not pleasant, and it made my body feel numb and made me drowsy.

I tried to use my hands, to grab at my attacker, but it was useless, I was almost completely under now...

When I awoke I was dazed_, _confused.

_Where was I?_

I knew I was in a hotel room or something like that, but that was it. I didn't recognize the painted walls or the furniture or any of it.

I looked around me, desperate to find something that would make sense in all this.

There was a night stand at one corner of the room with a phone and a phone book on top.

My heart jumped inside my chest as I realized

that I could soon be free from this nightmare, could be with my family, my Jacob again…

I ran over to the nightstand and my hopes plummeted as I examined my tools.

The phone book had all numbers scratched out, but that really didn't matter though because I knew who I'd call.

But when I went to use the phone, there was no sound coming from it. I looked more closely and found that the line had been cut.}

**-38-**

{I was furious. Though I hadn't been completely conscious at the time,

I _knew_ it had been Nahuel who'd _kidnapped_ me. I saw red as I thought the word, and all I wanted was to have him in front of me so I could rip his throat out.

_How dare he do this to me? He was my friend, someone I could trust, and did trust, to always have my best interests at heart. _

I didn't know what he was now, and I didn't want to think about it anymore.

Suddenly, I heard the room door open. I was ready to pounce on my abductor, when I saw that this was not my intended target.

Huilen had been a part of the plot, one that I didn't even know yet, but she hadn't hurt me.}

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I felt someone nudging me then, and I woke up startled, but I couldn't see very well because of my drowsiness.

"Shh Ness, wake up honey" a voice told me, and I recognized it as dad's.

_What?_ I thought.

"_Where am I?_" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"You're home sweetheart, safe in your room. You fell asleep after hunting and Alice carried you back" mom told me.

_A dream? All of it had been a dream?_

"Mom, Dad?"

"Yes Nessie" Dad answered.

My relief was so strong as I opened my eyes and saw the truth that I began to cry.

"It's ok Nessie… what happened, did you have I nightmare?" he asked me.

I nodded, wiping tears from my eyes.

"It's ok Nessie, it wasn't real" Mom told me soothingly.

"It felt real…" I said and shivered.

They stayed with me for a while, but then Dad got to his feet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Someone's here that might make you feel better" he told me.

"_Jake_" I sighed and more relief came instantly.

Mom nodded. "He's waiting for you in the living room."

**-39-**

That was all it took to snap me out of my paranoid state.

Jake… Nothing could be wrong if he was ok.

I told my parents to let him know I'd be down soon, and they left.

I went to the bath room and turned on the shower.

The hot water made my skin prickly; I guess it had been cold last night.

When I got back to my room, I saw the note Nahuel had left me, on my nightstand where I'd left it.

I sighed. I was gonna have to look at it at some point.

I went over and took the letter, which I'd folded in half, unfolded it, and began reading.

_Renesmee_

_I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive my behavior from the last time we met. _

_It was not my intention to be so rude; I just couldn't control my emotions._

_I hope you can understand and forget my forwardness._

_I never meant to hurt you, I…_

_I love you Renesmee, that's all that makes sense to me anymore, and I will fight for your love._

_Yours always, Nahuel_

**-40-**_  
_

I scrunched the paper in my hands, and threw it to the floor.

My dream was still very vivid in my mind, and I didn't want to feel anything toward him, _least_ of all pity.

There was a knock at my door then that snapped me out of my reverie.

"Ness, are you coming? Jake's waiting" mom told me, opening the door a little.

I nodded and walked over to her, and then we made our way downstairs.

My heart ached from the intense joy of seeing Jacob there, waiting for me with a huge smile on his face.

I felt the answering grin come to my lips as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

He grabbed me up by my waist and lifted me till I could reach his lips, and then he kissed me, too lightly for my taste,

especially after the night I'd had.

So I pressed my lips to his tighter and grabbed fistfuls of his hair.

I could tell this surprised him, which made me feel a little giddy,

but then he answered my aggressiveness, grabbing my hair and pressing himself to me.

This moment was bliss to me, but then I heard my parents clear their throat and I stiffened.

_How embarrassing, making out in front of my parents!_

We pulled away from each other, and the expression on his face was disbelief mixed with something else I couldn't recognize.

"_What was that for?_" he asked breathless.

I put my hand on his cheek, my expression growing angry as I remembered it.

"Why didn't you tell us Nessie?" dad asked, when he saw what I'd showed Jake.

"Because it doesn't matter, it's just a dream, a nightmare really." I said and shrugged.

"What is?" mom asked, and dad told her.

"Oh honey" she said, her voice full of pity.

"That'll never happen Ness, do you hear me? He'll _never_ come near you as long as I'm around." Jake said solemnly, holding my face in his hands.

I put my hands on his and smiled. "I know you'll protect me"


	11. Chapter 11

**-41-**

Dad laughed suddenly and I had to look at him.

"Alice is here" he said, "she wants to go shopping with you."

Then he looked at mom and said "with _both_ of you"

Mom sighed reluctant and I had to laugh at her.

"Oh, come on mom, it won't be that bad."

"We'll see"

Then Aunt Alice came in. "I heard that Bella" she said and turned to me smiling.

"You ready?"

I nodded, and grabbed Jake's hand.

"Wait, he can't come with us…" she said.

"Alice… why not?" I asked.

"Because we're shopping for your wedding dress, and I don't want him seeing it until the day of"

"Come on Shorty, I won't cheat, I promise" he said solemnly, raising his right hand.

I chuckled.

"_Ok_" she sighed.

"I was thinking we'd go and see the dresses in Port Angeles today, and then go to Paris next week, what do you think?"

I laughed. "_I don't mind_"

"Leah's your Maid of Honor right?"

"I haven't asked her yet" I said, slapping my forehead.

"That's ok. Invite her and ask her later."

I nodded and went to the phone, Jacob came with me.

It rang three times.

**-42-**

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Leah"

"Hey Ness, what's up?"

"Would you like to come with us to Port Angeles?"

"Sure, what are we doing there?"

"Wedding shopping"

"Alright, I'll be right over."

"See you" I said and hung up.

She got over to the house fairly quickly, running in her wolf form I guessed.

"Hey Leah" I said when I met her at the door

"Hey, so what's the plan?"

"Port Angeles this week and Paris the next, you up for it? I can go book our flights right now." Aunt Alice told her.

She grinned. "Sure"

"Aunt Alice, what about Port Angeles?" I asked.

"Oh, this'll only take a couple of minutes" she answered, waving her hand dismissively.

She left the room to make her phone call.

"So, how've you guys been?" Leah asked.

"Not so good, I haven't been sleeping well" I told her.

"Why not?"

I put my hand on her cheek and showed her my nightmare.

"Wow… who was that guy anyway?" she asked.

"That was Nahuel, another halfie, like me."

"Hmm"

"What? What is it?"

"…It's nothing Ness"

"Are we ready to go?" Aunt Alice asked "I've already gotten everything ready for Paris, but we agreed on Port Angeles first right?"

I nodded

"Ok, let's go then" Jake said, coming to stand beside me.

**-43-**

We took Aunt Alice's Porsche, and as we drove, the girls spoke of nothing but the wedding.

I felt kind of bad for Jake, having to put up with it, but I knew that he was happy.

"Incredibly happy" he told me, when I asked him.

We got to the store soon enough, and I began looking for dresses. I felt like I was hunting, but instead of being outside,

I was in a store combing through the racks.

Then I found one that seemed destined for Leah, floor length and deep red with criss crossed spaghetti straps.

I handed it to her; she smiled excitedly, and went to the dressing room to try it on.

When she came out of the room, Aunt Alice and I clapped excitedly.

"You look gorgeous! That red really looks nice on you"

"I second that" I said.

"Thanks Alice thanks Nessie" she said appreciatively.

"Dang Leah, you actually look nice" Jake said teasingly shocked.

She made a face at him.

Next on the list, Jacob

Aunt Alice found his suit, and when he tried it on, I'm embarrassed to say I nearly fainted from his perfection.

Leah had to pick me up off the floor, and as she did this, she was laughing her head off. I just stuck my tongue out at her.

**-44-**

I searched the racks again, but this time, luck wasn't with me. I didn't find one dress I liked for me.

"Don't worry Nessie, there's always Paris" Aunt Alice said.

"You're right; at least we were able to find Leah's dress and Jake's tux."

We went home shortly afterward. Jacob left for La Push and offered Leah a ride.

"No, you go on ahead; I need to talk to Nessie about something."

He left then, with an uneasy expression on his face, which was strange…

"Nessie, I'll be in my room if you need me ok?" Aunt Alice told me.

"Ok, thanks a lot for today Alice." I told her

"No need to thank me, I live for this stuff" she said and we laughed. Then she walked off.

I turned to Leah. "So, what's up? You know, I noticed you were kind of pensive at the store"

"Yeah, bridal shops usually get me like that. They remind me that I'll never be able to find anyone, even without imprinting."

"Now, you can't think like that Leah. What if the reason you haven't imprinted is because you haven't met the guy yet?"

"Maybe, but I'm not getting my hopes up" she said shrugging.

"You'll find him, I know you will" I said solemnly.


	12. Chapter 12

**-45-**

We had school the next day, so I decided to go to bed early.

I laid out my outfit for the next morning, kissed my parents goodnight and went to sleep.

I didn't dream that night, for which I was thankful. If I had, I wouldn't have been able to pay attention to my teachers because of the lack of sleep.

Despite my happiness, I couldn't help but be a little sad. Not for me, but for Leah. She was such a good person; she deserved to have her dreams

come true like I had.

So on that day at lunch, I suggested to her, that maybe she should go looking for a guy, instead of just waiting for one to come along.

"That's not really my style Ness. Even though I might not look like it, I'm kind of old fashioned, and believe the guy should make the first move."

"_Leah Clearwater old fashioned?_" Jake asked incredulous.

"_Yes, what's it to you?_" she asked annoyed.

"Don't tease her Jake" I chastised.

"Yes ma'am, sorry Leah"

"_What ever_" she sighed.

Thankfully, before she could become too pensive, the bell for next period sounded, and we had to go to our next class.

_Schoolwork would be able to distract her a little_, I thought

After school, I was feeling a little thirsty, so I decided to go hunting.

Jacob offered to come with me, but I told him not to worry.

"I'll be back soon to help you with your homework" I said and laughed.

"Very funny…"

I kissed him on the cheek and left.

**-46-**

When I got to the meadow, I hoped to run into some deer, my favorite.

As luck would have it, I spotted a group not far from where I stood, and I started creeping along noiselessly so as not to startle them.

The one closest to me was the biggest.

_Just perfect_ I thought

My inoffensive appearance made hunting that much easier. Animals never saw me as threatening, until I attacked that is,

but by then it was too late.

I got close enough to touch the deer, and as soon as I got them to relax further, I fed.

I had enough practice at this that I never got dirty, so I could feed as many times as I wanted, and no one would be the wiser,

not that I did that of course…

When I was done and gathering my things to leave, I felt like I was being watched.

I looked around me suspiciously, turning this way and that, trying to guess.

Suddenly, from out among the trees, came Huilen.

"Hello Renesmee" she said in a sweet voice I'd come to recognize from her.

"Hello Huilen, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, and you?"

"I'm fine too thanks, very happy actually" I said, taking steps back when I noticed she was stepping closer to me.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I'm getting married" I said, momentarily forgetting my fear, and focusing on Jacob's face in my mind.

"Yes, you are" she said.

"My parents told you about my wedding to Jacob?"

"No dear, they didn't. I wasn't referring to your marrying… Jacob is it? No, I was referring to your marriage to my nephew".

I looked at her confused.

"You're marrying Nahuel, Renesmee. Won't that be lovely, the two half beings are each other's other half" she said in a dream like voice.

**-47-**

"I'm sorry to say this Huilen, but you're sounding a little crazy to me right now. Maybe we should have Carlisle examine you." I said, a little worried

about her sanity.

"I'm fine Renesmee. It's just that, ever since Nahuel came here and told you how he felt, and you REJECTED him, he's been a little out of sorts.

You know that as his family, I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen.

I figured that if amiable procedures won't work on you, maybe we'd have to use a more forceful method of persuasion."

True panic now bubbled inside me, what was this woman going to do to me, what would happen to Jacob when he realized I was gone…

I was preparing to scream, when suddenly, I felt arms wrapping around me, and a hand cover my mouth.

"Thank you Joham, it wouldn't have been very good for us if someone heard her screaming"

I saw the man named Joham nod.

_Joham?_ I thought.

I shook his hand off.

"I thought you hated this man!" I said, raising my hand to point at him.

"Oh, not at all dear, well not anymore; not since us both saw Nahuel suffering a great deal for you and we decided to come looking for you."

Joham nodded, never actually speaking.

**-48-**

"So what's the plan then? Just keep me here, and hope that I forget about my fiancé, and fall for Nahuel?"

"Fiancé?" Huilen and Joham asked each other.

"Yes. Jacob and I are getting married." I said this with such conviction

that there was no way to doubt it, even for me in this situation.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen dear. But don't worry, Nahuel will make

a wonderful husband for you."

"Why are you so focused on my marrying your nephew?"

"I told you, he's been out of sorts ever since you refused him, and we can't bear to see him that way"

Suddenly, Nahuel appeared from within the shadows.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" he asked.

"Renesmee has decided to make an extended stay with you, isn't that lovely"

Huilen replied, and Nahuel smiled.

He looked at me then, and he had a gleam in his eye. "Really Renesmee?"

"Well, I'm obviously trapped here, so I have no other choice do I?" I said venomously.

He came closer to me, leaning closer to my ear. "_You'll learn to love me… Nessie_"

"_Don't call me that_" I said in the most threatening voice I could come up with.

The three of them laughed at my attempt.


	13. Chapter 13

**-49-**

Huilen and Joham were leaving, but Nahuel stayed behind; I guessed he wanted to talk to me without an audience.

"So, how has your stay here been so far?" he asked casually, as if not noticing the conditions I was being kept in.

I had been thrown in what could only be described as a hole.

My only comforts were a holey mattress and a flattened pillow.

I gestured to my surroundings.

"I really wish we didn't have to keep you here, but if we let you out, there's no guarantee that you won't run off on me" he said,

and put his hand to my cheek.

I flinched away from his touch, it made my skin crawl.

Out of nowhere, his hand came flying across my face, with an echoing thud.

I fell to the floor, my hands balling into fist from the pain.

"You will learn to love me, sooner or later" he said, grabbing my chin forcefully so I wouldn't turn my head and kissed me,

and then left me in the dark.

**-50-**

Tears began to fall down my face, both from the pain of cheek and from the disgust I felt toward them all, _especially_ Nahuel.

Out of nowhere, growling began, and I lifted my head off the floor to see that Nahuel and Joham were having a conversation.

"…_Think about this Nahuel, she doesn't seem to be taking to you in any way__._"

"_She will love me, even if I have to force her._"

Joham sighed, giving up.

This confused me, since when did Joham feel the need to break his silence to _defend_ _me_?

"_Well, if you are decided on going along with this, at least give a little time before you start talking marriage…_"

I froze. _N__o!_ I thought_. I can't marry him, I don't love him, I love Jacob!_

"_She will be my wife Joham, she will be mine.__" Nahuel said decidedly._

"_But what about her family, about this Jacob, what if they come looking for her?__"_

"_Well, to her family, I shall only have to welcome them into mine. _

_As for her Jacob… __I might just have to exclude him from our circle, permanently, if need be._"

A sudden realization hit me. I was never going to get out of here; I was either going to die or have to marry Nahuel…

I also realized that both the outcomes seemed like death to me,

because if I married Nahuel, my heart and my love would die, leaving only a lifeless body for his bride.

**-51-**

Time passed without my noticing in my prison.

I could only guess at how long I'd been here for from the soreness and weakness in my body, the tired look on my face,

and even if it was the last thing on my mind, the condition of my clothes.

_Aunt Alice would have a fit if she saw me like this…_ I though and then laughed.

This was it; I'd gone officially stir crazy.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me, guessing them to be deliberate; no vampire would make noise, unless they wanted to be heard.

I shrank back into the wall, wishing I'd just turn invisible and they'd pass me by.

"Renesmee?" a voice asked, and I knew who it was.

"_Joham?_" I asked my voice hoarse from lack of use; I had to clear my throat.

"This ought to help with that" he said and handed me a tall tube shape

that I instantly recognized as a glass.

I gulped down the liquid, water to my intense surprise and relief.

I didn't care that I didn't like water; I'd learn to love it here.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered, and my voice was clearer.

**-52-**

We were silent for a while…

"You know, I heard what you said out there and I just wanted to say thank you."

"I don't deserve your gratitude; I helped bring you here after all…"

I stiffened, thinking that maybe I'd been wrong to trust him in the beginning.

He laughed. "Don't worry, I won't harm you."

"I don't get it… Huilen said that the three of you were in this together."

"Well, in a manner of speaking, yes. See, in the beginning when I saw how much Nahuel was suffering, I wanted nothing more than to help him.

But I knew I wouldn't be able to persuade you, so I let it go.

Huilen on the other hand, didn't, and this is the result" he said, gesturing to me.

"I thought you hated them"

"No, I could never hate them. He is my son, and she is like his mother in many ways,

so it is impossible for me to have her as well."

As I began to understand, I felt immense pity toward Joham.

He explained to me that though there were many speculations as to why he'd started creating halfies like Nahuel and I,

ranging from the usual'he's insane' theory to others, but his _real_ reason behind his creations was his loneliness.


	14. Chapter 14

**-53-  
**

"_What are you doing?!_" Huilen and Nahuel asked at the same time.

They had come to talk to me, or torture me some more, and they'd found Joham

here with me.

"I was just making sure she was comfortable at least" Joham said without the slightest hesitation.

"Move aside" Nahuel told him.

Joham did so with a wary look in his eyes.

"Are you alright Renesmee?" Nahuel asked.

I turned my face as evidence; the scars from when he'd slapped me

were more visible now.

"I'm very sorry I hurt you" he said, putting his hand on my face.

I was too tired to even flinch away, and he took this as a good sign.

"There, see? I knew you'd warm up to me" he said cheerfully.

I was annoyed at the fact that my body wouldn't respond the way I wanted it to,

like it was a lifeless mass piled on the floor, unable to move a single muscle.

Suddenly, I got an idea…

It was so simple, I felt stupid for not having thought about it. 

_Dad can read my thoughts, he could see where I was and then they'd come and rescue me._

There was only one problem with that plan though; I had no idea where I was.

**-54-**

"…You know, if you'd only agree to marry my nephew, we would release you.

You could walk around, and stretch your legs at least." Huilen said,

snapping me out of my reverie.

And without knowing it, she'd just given me a part of my plan.

I looked up at her, and then at Nahuel and sighed.

"I give up…" I said and my voice sounded broken.

"What?" Nahuel asked, and I looked into his eyes.

"_I'll marry you_" I whispered.

"We've finally realized the truth have we?"

"_Don't push it._" I growled and he laughed.

I guess I hadn't changed my expression completely, because I still felt it desperate.

Joham saw this and left. I guess his guilt got to be too much for him, and now

I was completely alone…

"I'll start making the preparations!" Huilen gushed.

"No Huilen, I want this to be as quick and simple as possible."

He looked at me as if for approval, but I just shrugged my shoulders; I'd lost pretty much

lost all hope of being found. His smile was victorious, when he saw my reaction,

and he came over to me and hugged me.

he came over to me, took me in his arms and started kissing me. I wanted to slap him so much, but I figured I'd just let him finish

so I wouldn't get slapped again.

He removed his lips from mine and muttered "_Finally_" before grabbing my face and pulling it to his again.

Since I'd become more "cooperative" I'd been allowed to leave my hole for a few hours each day, later being permitted to share Nahuel's bed.

I'd refused the second offer, feigning shyness, and I'd gotten away with it.

I couldn't do it, I _could not_ betray Jacob that way, and I couldn't betray myself that way; the thought seemed repugnant to me.

**-55-**

It didn't matter that they were being nicer to me since I'd agreed to marry Nahuel.

At night, I'd lie in my "bed" and cry myself to sleep, wondering when, and _if_ I'd ever see my loved ones again.

The weeks passed and sooner than I was expecting it to, the wedding day had arrived.

_Today is going to drag on forever…_I thought.

Huilen came in then, holding my dress, I guessed. I wasn't at all gushing over it like she expected,

but thankfully she attributed my mood to my lack of sleep.

"You really should consider moving in with Nahuel" she told me.

"After the wedding" I told her, even though I had no intention to.

Before long I was dressed, and ready for my disgraceful act.

"You look beautiful Renesmee, you really do" Huilen said.

I nodded, not looking in her direction, and she sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll forget about that Jacob soon enough. You'll be very happy with Nahuel dear"

Her words made me panic for some reason.

_Forget Jake? Never!_ I thought to myself.

I'd never had an experience of hyperventilation, but I could feel my constrict,

making it harder for me to breath normally. I leaned toward the mirror Huilen had placed in my hole specifically for this day,

looked into it and hated my reflection.

_Dad, I wish you could figure out where I was, but I don't even know…_I though, looking around me.


	15. Chapter 15

*I REALIZE THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER, but that's because there are 2 on this file; IT'S WORTH IT, I PROMISE!

PLZ REVIEW THE STORY GUYS, THANKS!

**-56-**

Huilen and Joham were leaving, but Nahuel stayed behind; I guessed he wanted to talk to me without an audience.

"So, how has your stay here been so far?" he asked casually, as if not noticing the conditions I was being kept in.

I had been thrown in what could only be described as a hole.

My only comforts were a holey mattress and a flattened pillow.

I gestured to my surroundings.

"I really wish we didn't have to keep you here, but if we let you out, there's no guarantee that you won't run off on me" he said,

and put his hand to my cheek.

I flinched away from his touch, it made my skin crawl.

Out of nowhere, his hand came flying across my face, with an echoing thud.

I fell to the floor, my hands balling into fist from the pain.

"You will learn to love me, sooner or later" he said, grabbing my chin forcefully so I wouldn't turn my head and kissed me,

and then left me in the dark.

**-57-**

Tears began to fall down my face, both from the pain of cheek and from the disgust I felt toward them all, _especially_ Nahuel.

Out of nowhere, growling began, and I lifted my head off the floor to see that Nahuel and Joham were having a conversation.

"…_Think about this Nahuel, she doesn't seem to be taking to you in any way__._"

"_She will love me, even if I have to force her._"

Joham sighed, giving up.

This confused me, since when did Joham feel the need to break his silence to _defend_ _me_?

"_Well, if you are decided on going along with this, at least give a little time before you start talking marriage…_"

I froze. _N__o!_ I thought_. I can't marry him, I don't love him, I love Jacob!_

"_She will be my wife Joham, she will be mine.__" Nahuel said decidedly._

"_But what about her family, about this Jacob, what if they come looking for her?__"_

"_Well, to her family, I shall only have to welcome them into mine. As for her Jacob… __I might just have to exclude him from our circle, _

_permanently, if need be._"

A sudden realization hit me. I was never going to get out of here; I was either going to die or have to marry Nahuel…

I also realized that both the outcomes seemed like death to me,

because if I married Nahuel, my heart and my love would die, leaving only a lifeless body for his bride.

**-58-**

Time passed without my noticing in my prison. I could only guess at how long

I'd been here for from the soreness and weakness in my body, the tired look on my face,

and even if it was the last thing on my mind, the condition of my clothes.

_Aunt Alice would have a fit if she saw me like this…_ I though and then laughed.

This was it; I'd gone officially stir crazy.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me, guessing them to be deliberate; no vampire would make noise, unless they wanted to be heard.

I shrank back into the wall, wishing I'd just turn invisible and they'd pass me by.

"Renesmee?" a voice asked, and I knew who it was.

"_Joham?_" I asked my voice hoarse from lack of use; I had to clear my throat.

"This ought to help with that" he said and handed me a tall tube shape

that I instantly recognized as a glass.

I gulped down the liquid, water to my intense surprise and relief.

I didn't care that I didn't like water; I'd learn to love it here.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered, and my voice was clearer.

**-59-**

We were silent for a while…

"You know, I heard what you said out there and I just wanted to say thank you."

"I don't deserve your gratitude; I helped bring you here after all…"

I stiffened, thinking that maybe I'd been wrong to trust him in the beginning.

He laughed. "Don't worry, I won't harm you."

"I don't get it… Huilen said that the three of you were in this together."

"Well, in a manner of speaking, yes. See, in the beginning when I saw how much Nahuel was suffering, I wanted nothing more than to help him.

But I knew I wouldn't be able to persuade you, so I let it go.

Huilen on the other hand, didn't, and this is the result" he said, gesturing to me.

"I thought you hated them"

"No, I could never hate them. He is my son, and she is like his mother in many ways,

so it is impossible for me to have her as well."

As I began to understand, I felt immense pity toward Joham.

He explained to me that though there were many speculations as to why he'd started creating halfies like Nahuel and I, ranging from the usual

'he's insane' theory to others, but his _real_ reason behind his creations was his loneliness.

**-60-**

"_What are you doing?!_" Huilen and Nahuel asked at the same time.

They had come to talk to me, or torture me some more, and they'd found Joham

here with me.

"I was just making sure she was comfortable at least" Joham said without the slightest hesitation.

"Move aside" Nahuel told him.

Joham did so with a wary look in his eyes.

"Are you alright Renesmee?" Nahuel asked.

I turned my face as evidence; the scars from when he'd slapped me

were more visible now.

"I'm very sorry I hurt you" he said, putting his hand on my face.

I was too tired to even flinch away, and he took this as a good sign.

"There, see? I knew you'd warm up to me" he said cheerfully.

I was annoyed at the fact that my body wouldn't respond the way I wanted it to,

like it was a lifeless mass piled on the floor, unable to move a single muscle.

Suddenly, I got an idea…

It was so simple, I felt stupid for not having thought about it. _Dad can read my thoughts, he could see where I was _

_and then they'd come and rescue me._

There was only one problem with that plan though; I had no idea where I was.

**-61-**

"…You know, if you'd only agree to marry my nephew, we would release you.

You could walk around, and stretch your legs at least." Huilen said, snapping me

out of my reverie.

And without knowing it, she'd just given me a part of my plan.

I looked up at her, and then at Nahuel and sighed.

"I give up…" I said and my voice sounded broken.

"What?" Nahuel asked, and I looked into his eyes.

"_I'll marry you_" I whispered.

"We've finally realized the truth have we?"

"_Don't push it._" I growled and he laughed.

I guess I hadn't changed my expression completely, because I still felt it desperate.

Joham saw this and left. I guess his guilt got to be too much for him, and now

I was completely alone…

"I'll start making the preparations!" Huilen gushed.

"No Huilen, I want this to be as quick and simple as possible."

He looked at me as if for approval, but I just shrugged my shoulders; I'd lost pretty much

lost all hope of being found. His smile was victorious, when he saw my reaction,

and he came over to me and hugged me.

he came over to me, took me in his arms and started kissing me. I wanted to slap him so much, but I figured I'd just let him finish

so I wouldn't get slapped again.

He removed his lips from mine and muttered "_Finally_" before grabbing my face and pulling it to his again.

Since I'd become more "cooperative" I'd been allowed to leave my hole for a few hours each day, later being permitted to share Nahuel's bed.

I'd refused the second offer, feigning shyness, and I'd gotten away with it.

I couldn't do it, I _could not_ betray Jacob that way, and I couldn't betray myself that way; the thought seemed repugnant to me.

**Chapter 16**

**-62-**

It didn't matter that they were being nicer to me since I'd agreed to marry Nahuel.

At night, I'd lie in my "bed" and cry myself to sleep, wondering when, and _if_ I'd ever see my loved ones again.

The weeks passed and sooner than I was expecting it to, the wedding day had arrived.

_Today is going to drag on forever… _I thought.

Huilen came in then, holding my dress, I guessed.

I wasn't at all gushing over it like she expected, but thankfully she attributed my mood to my lack of sleep.

"You really should consider moving in with Nahuel" she told me.

"After the wedding" I told her, even though I had no intension to.

Before long I was dressed, and ready for my disgraceful act.

"You look beautiful Renesmee, you really do" Huilen said.

I nodded, not looking in her direction, and she sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll forget about that Jacob soon enough. You'll be very happy with Nahuel dear"

Her words made me panic for some reason.

_Forget Jake? Never!_ I thought to myself.

I'd never had an experience of hyperventilation, but I could feel my constrict,

making it harder for me to breath normally. I leaned toward the mirror Huilen had placed in my hole specifically for this day, looked into it

and hated my reflection.

_Dad, I wish you could figure out where I was, but I don't even know… _I though, looking around me.

**-63-**

Out of nowhere, I started feeling… calm? or was it resignation? No, definitely calm. _Uncle Jasper!_ I realized with intense relief.

Huilen came to the hole again, this time to escort me to where the ceremony was to take place.

As we walked over to the "altar", I saw that Joham would act as the minister.

Well, at least it wouldn't feel real for me then, though I did feel a little betrayed. I told myself I shouldn't though;

I should never have trusted him in the first place.

Looking to the end of the path, I couldn't help thinking this was a path to my own personal hell, a life without Jacob.

My feet felt as heavy as cinder blocks, making me unable to move them.

Truthfully, I was hesitating, hoping against hope that something might happen to get me out of this nightmare.

I felt someone taking a hold of my arm.

"This is beautiful" Huilen said grinning "you are both going to be so happy together."

I looked at the end of the path to see Nahuel sighing. _What the heck?_ I though.

The look on his face had changed, he looked… remorseful? Reluctant? _What did that mean?_

Somehow, my feet started moving, but all I felt was emptiness inside me.

_You're doing this to protect Jacob, you can't let Nahuel get to him_ I thought.

**-64-**

Out of nowhere, I felt eyes on me, and they weren't the usual ones I felt in this place.

I looked around me until I spotted the reason for my feeling.

At the far corner of the cave, a russet colored arm was gripping a boulder, as if restraining itself.

My heart flowed with so much emotion, it was nearly pain. _Jacob!_

Jacob was here to save me; and then I saw others, mom, Leah, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Esme, dad… every one of them was here.

I heard Nahuel's condescending laugh suddenly, and that made me turn my heard in his direction.

"I believe we have company dear."

Instantly I began to shake his hold on me, but his grip was too strong.

"Now now, don't you want to be able to introduce me to your family as your husband?"

"Let me go Nahuel, I hate you!" I yelled, hitting him.

He released me, thought I didn't know why, my blows didn't seem to be making effect.

I looked in his direction, at his expression, and he seemed to be staring behind the boulder where my family was.

I panicked. _What if he hurts them? I'll never be able to bear it!_

But by the time I snapped out of my thoughts, it was too late.

He was already on his way toward the spot where my family was hidden.

He shoved the boulder aside easily, it was small enough for that, and the next thing I saw was Leah, crouched on the ground.

"No!" I shouted. I panicked for the life of my friend as I ran toward them.

Leah just held a hand out at me, as if to stop me, all the while looking at Nahuel?!

"Leah, what are you doing? Run!" I yelled at her, but she shook her head.

"He won't hurt me Ness" she said coolly. There was an unrecognizable tone to her voice.

Then I looked at Nahuel, and was confused at the expression in his eyes, he looked dumbstruck.

**-65-**

"…What's going on Leah?" I asked warily.

Suddenly I heard Jacob burst into laughter, soon joined my dad.

The rest of my family poked their heads out of their hiding places, all with the same confused expressions on their faces as me.

"_What is going on?!_" I asked growing more nervous.

"Nothing bad Ness; somebody finally imprinted, that's all."

"Leah, I can't believe it! I'd be happier for you if I wasn't so anxious to get out of here."

Leah didn't respond; she had the same expression on her face as…

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!" I shrieked, putting the pieces together in my mind.

"Renesmee?" Nahuel called. "What's going on?"

"I think I better explain that to you Nahuel, seeing as no one can think straight right now"

Carlisle told him.

I was still trying to process what had happened, when Huilen started coming at me, hand in the air as if ready to strangle me.

I flinched away needlessly; Jacob had gotten a hold of her and was restraining her.

"Uh… I can't exactly hold on to her forever you know" he said after a while, with a bored expression on his face.

"Follow me" I told him and he began dragging her, the rest of them following us, including a still shocked Nahuel, and a hesitant Leah.

I sighed; this was weird on _so…_ many levels.

"What is this place Nessie?" Jake asked.

"It was where Huilen kept her, but it will be _her_ home now." Joham said.

Jacob growled, looking about ready to tear her to pieces.

"Jake no, it's over, she can't do anything to me anymore, relax" I said, touching his cheek.

He released his grip, to throw her into the hole, but she was faster.

She got up and started running toward… Leah?

**-66-**

Leah was already prepared to defend herself, but there was no need for that.

Nahuel snapped out of his daze, realizing what was about to happen and slammed into his aunt halfway.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her into the hole.

"_Lock the door, and don't open it till I tell you to_" he said fighting to keep his hold on Huilen.

Dad obeyed, and all of us waited anxiously outside, but the most anxious was Leah.

I laughed, the shock returning, and walked over to her.

"So… you and Nahuel, huh?" I said, trying to hold back my nervous laugher.

She shrugged her shoulders. "_I_ don't even get it Ness…"

She sighed, closing her eyes and then continued. "You remember the day you first mentioned him to me?"

I nodded.

"Well, I felt something strange, even then. The initial pull I guess…"

There was suddenly growling from inside the cave and Leah looked anxiously toward it.

I shot a look at dad, and he opened the door a little.

We saw Nahuel ripping the body to pieces and I shrank into Jacob, who wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

Suddenly Leah was at Nahuel's side inside the hole.

"Uh… need some help?" she said, and then smiled, simply at first, but as she saw Nahuel smile back, her smile became radiant;

I'd never seen her like that.

We all helped with the fire, and again as we threw Huilen's remains into it.

**-67-**

They spoke while they worked, but despite Leah's confidence in him, I couldn't help but feel a bit hesitant toward him.

When the task was finished and the flames brought out the incense like smoke,

Nahuel came closer to me, and I automatically shrank into Jacob's side.

"Please Renesmee, I want to apologize to you" he said and then looked around himself "and to your family for what's happened."

"Nessie, it wasn't really his fault" dad put in and Jacob looked at him like he'd snapped.

_Et tu Dad?_ I thought at him, and he laughed.

"I can read his mind, remember? I can see that his intensions weren't what they seemed."

"He's right Renesmee" Nahuel said softly "I didn't start out this way… when I found out that you were attached to someone else…" he said

and motioned to Jake "I wanted to forget about you, but Huilen was there, to 'fuel the fire' if I may say so.

I'm sorry I was not strong enough to resist her 'logic' as she called it."

When he finished, he went to sit next to Leah, and she looked at him with a, dare I say it? dazzled expression, I stared at her in disbelief.

"Hey, I don't get it either, so don't look at me like that. You should be happy Ness, I get the other one off your back, and I imprint to boot"

she said, and laughed at the end.

Everyone laughed at that, including me; then I felt Jake's arms wrap tighter around me.

"You feel like planning a wedding? I am not taking chances with you anymore."

I nodded. "Can we please get out of here first?"

Everyone laughed and agreed.

**-68-**

"Oh, we have to finish planning your wedding!" Aunt Alice announced.

"Yeah" I said, and laughed.

"You got it Shorty" Jake said, walking behind me.

"_And I hope I get to plan Leah's wedding too_" Aunt Alice whispered excitedly.

"It's a bit too soon for that, don't you think?" Leah asked, coming up from behind us, with Nahuel coming up behind her, holding her by the waist.

"Hey… Nothing like being prepared right?"

Leah and Nahuel laughed.

"I'm glad to see everything's worked out for you Renesmee" someone said, and I recognized Joham's voice.

Jacob snarled under his breath, but Joham just held his hands up in apology.

I gasped, but then I looked at him and his expression seemed honest to me.

"Uh… Thank you" I said to him.

He laughed and then turned to Nahuel "So… care to explain this?" he asked and then waved his hand between him and Leah.

"Later" he replied, smiling at Leah and she smiled back.

"Yeah, later" she agreed, and nuzzled herself closer to him.

"Renesmee I am so sorry, I had no idea…" Aunt Rose said.

I held my hand up to stop her. "Today's been long enough, let's talk about it later, like after my wedding"

"Ok" she said penitently.

Everyone gasped, including me. I'd actually shut Aunt Rose up… Yes, today was definitely a good day.

THE END :)


End file.
